Gara-Gara Kecoa
by Tinkxx
Summary: Jeno yang tiba-tiba pingsan gara-gara lihat kecoa yang bikin semua saudaranya khawatir/"Kakak tanya dijawab dong!"/"Ampun, Kak..."/OOC/Bukan humor. DLDR. Enjoy [NCT] [SMROOKIES] [MINI ROOKIES]


Title: Gara – Gara Kecoa

– (Tinkxx) **–**

Mama/OC

Papa/Johnny

Mark

Jeno

Donghyuck/Haechan

Jaemin

Jisung

Bang Jaehyun

 **an** : hai! baca aja, bukan humor, garing.

– **Gara – Gara Kecoa –**

–

"AAAAHHHH MAMAAAA," Jaemin teriak alay. Kemudian Jeno langsung pingsan ditempat. Donghyuck sendiri langsung shock dan lari ke kamarnya. Mark megang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening dan nutup mulutnya yang mau muntah.

Sedangkan Jisung dengan tampang kalemnya ngambil sapu dan sarung tangan besar milik Papa. Mencibir semua saudaranya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Emangnya ada apa?

"Cuma kecoa aja kok takut," Jisung ngomong sambil tangannya nyodok badan kecoa.

Dia ngangkat kecoa itu dan naruh kecoanya di tangan yang pastinya udah pakai sarung tangan tebal dan besar. Jisung elus kecoanya sebelum masukin kecoa itu ke plastik dan buang ke tempat sampah.

"Ewh.." Jaemin ngerutin wajahnya ngelihat adik bungsunya memperlakukan kecoa seakan-akan kecoa adalah hewan peliharaan.

"Kak Jaemin nggak usah alay gitu deh ya. Mending bantu Jisung bawa Kak Jeno ke kamar," Jisung ngomong datar sambil narik tangan Jeno.

"Dek! Lepas dulu sarung tangannya!" Jaemin jerit alay lagi waktu sadar kalau Jisung masih pakai sarung tangan buat tarik tangannya Jeno. Jaemin hampir ikutan pingsan waktu sadar efek kecoa kalau kena kulit.

Jisung ikutan panik, dia langsung lempar sarung tangan papanya ke tempat sampah, padahal dia sadar banget kalau sarung tangan itu berharga bagi papanya—katanya sih beli di Chicago.

"Jisung lupa kalau abis pegang kecoa. Terus Kak Jeno gimana dong, Kak?" Jisung udah hampir nangis waktu Jaemin akhirnya deketin Jeno dan meriksa tangan Jeno yang tadi dipegang Jisung pakai sarung tangan.

Sebenernya sih nggak papa, cuma tadi Jisung ngerasa kalau kecoanya lagi anu di sarung tangannya. Dia takut banget kalau Jeno kenapa-kenapa gara-gara dia.

"Kak Jeno bangun dong," tangan Jaemin goyang-goyang Jeno yang masih aja pingsan.

"Kak, gimana?"

Jaemin geleng lemah. Dia juga udah hampir nangis dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan sambil nangis bareng.

Kemudian Mark datang lagi dari acara hampir muntahnya. Kaget dong lihat Jaemin sama Jisung yang udah pelukan kayak teletubbies—bedanya ini mereka sambil nangis, bukan sambil ketawa. "Loh dek kenapa kalian?"

Jaemin yang anggota drama disekolahnya, yang jago dramatisir suasana langsung nunjuk Jeno seakan-akan Jeno nggak bangun lagi. Mark kaget dan langsung deketin Jeno. "No, bangun, No,"

"Kalian apain, dek?!" Mark tanya sambil teriak, matanya udah merah nahan marah. Kedua adiknya langsung kaku ditempat. Masih nangis, malah makin kejer.

"Kakak tanya dijawab dong!"

"Ampun, Kak," lirih Jaemin.

Jisung nunduk buat nimbang-nimbang baiknya dia bilang ke Mark apa nggak. Cukup lama sampai bikin Mark hampir teriak lagi.

Jisung akhirnya dongak dan deketin Mark, matanya natap Jaemin yang ada dibelakangnya yang udah kasih tatapan 'udah cepetan ngomong sana!', bikin Jisung nggak punya pilihan selain cerita ke Mark.

Mark dengerin cerita Jisung tanpa motong cerita. Dia manggut-manggut sok paham. Setelah selesai cerita Jisung langsung nunduk lagi.

"Jadi kalian takut kalau Jeno kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kecoanya anu di sarung tangan yang dipakai Jisung?"

Jaemin ngangguk. "Kan katanya nggak boleh kena kulit langsung, Kak. Kalau racunnya masuk ke pori-pori Kak Jeno gimana?"

"Nggak lah, dek, nggak bakalan. Cuma kecoa aja gitu."

Jaemin mencibir. "Siapa ya tadi yang muntah waktu lihat kecoa?"

Mark gelagapan, dia mandang Jaemin gemes pengen cubit pipi adiknya. Tapi dia nggak ngelakuin itu, takut kalau Jaemin marah dan seluruh majalahnya dibakar Jaemin. Majalah apa? Tanya aja ke Jaemin.

"Yaudah, dek, kita kasih air dulu."

Jisung langsung cerah. Gimana bisa dia lupa kalau harusnya dikasih air dulu? Dia langsung ke kamar mandi buat ambil air dan handuk kecil yang ada di jemuran.

"Nih, Kak."

Mark nerima ember kecil isi air dan Jaemin nerima handuknya. Mereka elap bagian yang tadi kena sarung tangan Jisung. Jaemin elus pelan sampai bikin yang dielus nggak nyaman.

Eh?

Jeno buka matanya pelan, ngehalau sinar lampu yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah itu dia nguap lebar dan bingung karena ketiga saudaranya udah ada disampingnya.

"Loh kalian ngapain?"

Mereka diem, mulutnya melongo lihat Jeno yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Jeno noyor kepalanya Jaemin sampai akhirnya Jaemin sadar lagi.

Dia nunjuk Jeno terus tanya, "Loh Kakak kok bangun?"

"Ada adem-adem di tangan Kakak, jadi nggak enak. Kenapa?"

Jisung yang denger Jeno ngomong langsung sadar dan hela napas pelan. "Jadi Kakak nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

Jeno ngerutin dahinya. "Emang kenapa?"

"Kakak tadi pingsan,"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi. Waktu lihat kecoa."

Tiba-tiba Jeno ngakak, bikin yang lain makin bingung. Mark yang udah sadar dari tadi diem aja. Antara kesel dan lega. Dia cukup curiga sama apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia curiga kalau adik-adiknya lagi ngerjain dia.

"Aku nggak pingsan tau. Aku tadi emang tidur, saking ngantuknya karena semalam diajakin Donghyuck mainan PS sampai malam,"

"Jadi Kakak nggak pingsan gara-gara kecoa?" Jisung belum yakin ternyata. Iyalah dia nggak yakin, kan dia penyebab ini semua.

"Nggak, dek. Ngapain aku pingsan gara-gara kecoa? Kamu nggak inget siapa yang udah nolongin kamu buat ngelepasin kecoa yang kesangkut di saluran air di kamar mandi?"

"Kakak nggak ngerasa aneh kan di badan Kakak?"

"Nggak lah."

Jisung ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia langsung senyum dan meluk Jeno erat. Sedangkan Mark dan Jaemin masih bengong. Akhirnya Jaemin ikut meluk Jeno. Dia ketawa-ketawa sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno.

Mark masih bingung, terus tiba-tiba aja Mark sadar dan merengut sambil natap ketiga adiknya. "Oh, jadi kalian ngerjain Kakak nih?"

Jeno, Jisung dan Jaemin langsung noleh bingung. Mark ngomong apaan? Kerjain apaan?

"Beneran ngerjain Kakak ya? Yaudah lah, dek, kalau nggak suka sama Kakak bilang aja, nggak usah pakai acara drama kayak gini yang bikin Kakak shock berat!" Mark melenggang pergi sambil masih ngomel nggak jelas dan ketiga adiknya masa bodo sama Mark yang udah pergi sambil mencak-mencak.

Ntar juga balik lagi, batin ketiganya.

Jaemin natap Jeno dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf ya, Kak, harusnya kan aku yang nemenin Donghyuck tadi malam, tapi malah Kakak yang nemenin dia.."

"Santai aja kali,"

Mereka bertiga senyum dan akhirnya pelukan bareng—lagi. Akhir-akhir ini mereka emang sering berpelukan, sih, akibat virus dari Jisung yang sering nonton Teletubbies.

Kemudian Donghyuck keluar kamar. Matanya langsung natap tiga saudaranya yang sibuk pelukan sambil ngakak. Dia nyengir lebar sambil nyamperin. "Wah ada apaan nih?"

Tapi nggak ada yang nanggepin dia.

Setelah selesai berpelukan mereka langsung balik ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Jisung kembali sibuk bersihin tempat sampah yang ada kecoanya.

Jaemin langsung lari ke depan buat beli cilok sama es sisrinya Bang Jaehyun.

Jeno ke kamar buat tidur.

Donghyuck merengut. "AKU KETINGGALAN APAAN, SIH?"

 **END**

Garing ya?:)

Btw, saya belum bisa move on dari nama Donghyuck lol

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
